tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar
The Calendar is the metric used to describe events of Tivaria. The year of Tivaria has 365 days. They are divided into 12 different months. It begins the 1st Blossom, in the spring equinox. Months Spring * Blossom * Rainfall * Seeding Summer * Sunlight * Harvest * Festival Autum * Wither * Breeze * Pig Slaughter Winter * Long Night * Snowfall * Departure Blossom, Seeding, Harvest, Wither, Pig Slaughter, Snowfall and Departure (if it isn't a leap year) have 30 days, while Rainfall, Sunlight, Festival, Breeze and Long Night (and Departure if it is a leap year) have 31 days. In the Empire, the first day of the month is a major feast day in honour of a God. Aria is honoured 1st Blossom, Cincelion on Rainfall, Fivala on Seeding, Arion on Sunlight, Biona on Harvest, Iscela on Festival, Vinction on Wither, Sergo on Breeze, Bion on Pig Slaughter, Tesar on Long Night, Desiria on Snowfall and Atio 1st Departure. Days of the week * Arion * Sergo * Desiria * Iscela * Vinction * Atio * Tesar The days of the week are related to the celestial bodies. Each day is named after a planet, in order from the closest planet to the Sun, to the farthest. Equinoxes and solstices Each season has three months. The season begins with either an equinox or a solstice. The Spring equinox is the 1st Blossom. It is the first day of the year, and the day lasts as much as the night. The Summer solstice is the 1st Sunlight, it is the longest day of the year. The Autumnal equinox is the 1st Wither, like in the Spring equinox, the day lasts as much as the night, but from this day on until the end of the year the days are shorter than the nights. The Winter solstice is the 1st Long Night, and it is the shortest day of the year. Year Zero Year Zero or 0 AA is set immediately after the Battle of the Alliance. Years that came before Year Zero are named as year X BA, where X is the year and BA stands for Before Alliance. Common Ages After the Age of Heroes came the Alliance Age. It was proclamated the next 1st Blossom of Year Zero. Years that came after Year Zero are named as year X AA, where X is the year and AA stands for After Alliance. Every Age since then is proclamated on 1st Blossom of a year. The years do not reset to zero in every Age. Leap years A leap year is a year containing an additional day. These extra days occur in years which are multiples of four, with the exception of years divisible by 100 but not by 400. Year 0 is a leap year. This additional day is added at the end of the year, extending Departure to 31 days. This day has a very strong spiritual and religious meaning, and it is celebrated in many places over Tivaria.